The only star that matter is you
by PaReMs
Summary: After slipped out her not so well hidden crush on Maya to her friend Futaba, Claudine start to think more about her relationship with Maya and her true feelings for her. Having her own personality as an enemy and an infuriating woman as the person she is in love with, Claudine will have to learn to let her heart speak louder than her pride. Posted in Ao3 as well.


**Hello, thanks for the interest is my first fic ever and it is in my non native language, but i love the anime and Kuromaya is one of my favorite ships of all, so I really wanted to make this. With that said, I am not good with grammar so will have mistakes and problems so please keep that in mind, and if will can help me with tips and corrections i would be greatful.**

 **About the shippings:**

Saijou Claudine/Tendou; MayaHanayagi Kaoruko/Isurugi Futaba; Daiba Nana/Hoshimi Junna; Aijou Karen/Kagura Hikari; but Kuromaya is the focus the others are Minor or Background Relationship(s)

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading**

Claudine was lying on her bed, so focused in her book that she didn't heard the knock on the door or the red-haired girl coming toward her. Futaba snapped her fingers when she came close, catching Claudine's attention and waved to the girl. "Hey, can we talk? I kinda need to get some things out of my chest" the red-haired girl said, blushing slightly.

The only thing that make Futaba be with that expression on her face was something about her relationship with Kaoruko and the blonde knew that. Claudine glanced from behind her book, smiled softly at her worried friend and nodded, "always" was her response "just give me a minute and we can go", then she closed the book and got out of bed. After stretching herself a little to warm up, she looks at her friend and yawn involuntarily making the girl do the same, she smile at that and goes to the bathroom wash her face.

Futaba was waiting outside her friend's room and when the door opened revealing that the blonde wearing na pink coat that doesn't belong to her, she raised an eyebrow to Claudine in disbelief, having an smirk growing in her lips.

"What? She forgot here and I don't have others with me right now! Besides seems really freezing outside and I don't want risk to getting a cold just because my coats are in the laundry"

"Hey, i'm not judding you. Just think that is cute, and seems comfy and warm too." the blonde glanced over her with crossed arms and a not very amused face. Making her regretting the teasing, after all she was asking her a favor to Claudine. "Sorry, I think I'm spending way too much time with Kaoruko sometimes."

"Well, that is true, and for your information, yes it is cute, comfy and warm" ('just like her'), she tought, making her face went red. Luckly if Futaba saw that little slip, she wasn't showing "and is also true that you spend way too time with her. Anyway is not about Maya's clothes that you wanna talk right? Then lets going"

As they are going outside, Futaba pointed to the living room, where Junna was lying over Nana's body on the sofa, the taller girl was resting her chin in the small one's head, both of them cuddled on the blanket, watching what looked like to be an romantic comedy movie. Junna said something to Nana that made the other girl clearly happy since the taller one kissed Junna in the top of her head and wrapped her body more closely.

Claudine and Futaba looked at each other and rolled their eyes to the scene, like if they was saying 'can you believe in those two?'. Claudine glanced again to that scene and felt warm inside, in those days Junna and Nana has became an cute couple of love birds and she couldn't be more happy for them. Futaba seemed to feel the same as she walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face that was very much like Claudine's one. There, the redheaded girl opened the refrigerator and took two sodas, gave one to Claudine and headed outside, being followed by the blonde.

The girls shivered in the cold air as they went to the place were both was using to pratice. In there, they sat with the soda in their hands, staring at the moon in that cold night. When Claudine looked at her cellphone it was already past 10 p.m., but it wasn't strange for them to be talking in the middle of the night like this, especially since their friendship has grown over the last week because of their practice sections.

"I know that I already thanked you and Maya for the help with Kaoruko, that really meant a lot to us, I dont know if I would be able to be at her side like this again if wasn't you guys, especially you Claudine,If you hadn't let me crash in your room I, we probably would fought more and the damage in our relationship maybe couldn't be fixed anymore so, yeah... ." she looked at the ground and then to the moon, like she was searching for courage to open up to her friend and tell her what she really wanted to say. Claudine's hand reached Futaba's sholder and nodded at her, showing support.

With a sigh of relief gave by her friend's support she continued, "You know, I always thought of her as a family, as someone important to me, but only now, after our last fight, did I realize what life would be like without her. I have taken care of her since always so she basically can't do anything by herself, always depending on me for everything and sometimes this really bother me." she took a deep breath "I mean don't take me wrong, I love taking care of her, but over the time she took me for granted and because of it she became that over spoiled girl who, whenever is facing a difficulty, will runaway and is always trying to take advantage of situations and people instead of trying harder. And i know better than anyone, better than herself, how great she can be, how far she can go, how she can shine brighter if she just try to became better, with an real effort put in it"

Futaba took a sip of her soda, finishing the drink. After a heavy sigh, she continued speaking, but this time her expression softened and her tone become more light-hearted.

"Yeah, she can be a real pain in the ass, she is way too clingy, she can't do anything by herself, is always complaining, is selfish, spoiled and childish, totally a handful woman... but... I love her Kuro, I really love her, romanticlly speaking." Her flushed face and soft tone made Claudine smile, her friend usually doen't show that delicade side often for someoe besides Kaoruko." No matter how much trouble she gave or how worried she made me, i just need a single smile, that honest smile that she show just to me. When she do that... I can't help to think that she is the most beautiful girl in the whole world and... just be glad to be at her side. Despite her bad personality, she's really cute and sweet when she want." Claudine listened carefully at her friends words in silence, waiting her finish. "I love her Kuro, and I'm planning to confess to her tomorrow."

"Was about time" Claudine teased her friend with an sweet smile on her face."I really doubt that she would turn you down." She puts her hand on Futaba's one."You two are made for each other. Everybody thinks the same. I mean, we all tought that you two were already a couple in the first place."

Futaba's cheeks gained color and her eyes was avoiding the blonde's gaze. Like in a payback, an devilish smile, much like Kaoruko's, grew in the red-haired's lips as she said. "you're one to talk, aren't ya?" The blonde faked ignorance, but her flushed expression gave her away.

"We are not like that, and you know it! She is my rival, and rival only." Claudine crossed her arms, and lifted her chin pridely even with an blush in her face.

"Yeah, yeah. keep telling that to youself girl, but this will not make your feelings for her go away, you know? Like if you dont looked at her in that way... you don't have you idea of how many times when you are looking at her or dancing with her that I had to put my hand in Kaoruko's mouth to her not let her scream 'Kuro, your gay is showing!'? The red-haired giggled softly "I'm not here to judge, besides" she hit the blonde's shoulder with her own, in a playful way and winked "I don't blame you... she is hot af".

"I would not put in those words, but yes ... she is." Claudine said in a low tone, hiding her face between her knees, hugging them as if in a shelter for her flushed expression. Wich an heavy sigh she continued "Who am I trying to lie to? I'm crushing so hard on her, don't I?" The blonde sigh again, but this time her lips was curled in an amused smile "sometimes I don't even know if my heart is beating faster because I love her or because she just irritates me that much, problably it's both."

Her friend chuckled at this. "yep, you really are, but it's cute. You should be this honest with her. Kaoruko already told you and I am stick with her in this. Maya feels the same way as you." Her tone became malicious as she spoke, teasing her blonde friend. "You are in doubt because you can't see how you two are while dancing, no matter what the stage or story is, in some point, it always become the same play: one called 'sexual tension'."

Claudine blushed even furiously, her mouth opened like she was about to say something, but she gave up and sank her head in her hands, trying to hide her face. "We really seems like these to you all? I could die of embarassment right now" resting her head in the right arm on her embraced knees, she said in a dreamy way, "What should I do Futaba? To be honest, she's driving me crazy, in a good way, though. In a really good way. Sometimes it gets really hard to not be lost in that infuriating gaze or not feel like I am melting in her arms while we dance. She totally know how I feel... there is no way that she let goes unnoticed how many times I found myself staring at her lips. God I hate her."

"Wow, crushing hard on her? Forget It. You are so in love with her, Claudine!" Futaba said surprised by her friend's honesty way too much excited about that, to Claudine's taste.

"It's not like I wanted this" the blonde defended herself "I tried to not end up like this , really tried but... I can't help it! it's Tendou Maya for god's sake. She is just too gorgeous... you know? I can't take her out of my head" she put her arms to the side and lifted her head, looking at the moon, she bit her lower lips and sigh. "Gosh... I want her so much, Futaba."

"Yeah, you are beyond salvation." The redhaired girl teased Claudine's little fangirl moment over Maya "Totally a lost cause."

"I can't deny it." Claudine said with an faint smile, "Wow, look at the time. We should get some sleep, after all, tomorrow will be a big day for you."

"Yes, it's definitely late." Futaba said, standing up and lending a hand to Claudine do the same. "Thank you for listening, I needed to get this out, but now i don't think that i will be able to sleep at all." Claudine grabed the offered hand "Anytime and... Good luck tomorrow."

On the way back to their rooms, they spotted Junna and Nana already sleeping in the sofa, both with closed eyes and breathing quietly, the end credits was still roling with na soft song as her background. When the girls are almost losing sight of the living room they heard an whispired voice calling.

"Hey girls, can you help me?" Nana said in a low tone, carefuly to not wake up Junna. "We kinda fell asleep while watching the movie and I don't want to wake her up yet, but her glasses are almost falling and I am literaly with my arms tied in hers. Can you take them off for me?"

Claudine nodded and, with all the care in the world, took it off and put the glasses on the nearst table. Nana smiled in relieve when the purple-haired girl don't woke "Thanks girls. Good night"

"Good night" both girls reply, taking their leave and went to their room, there the blonde waved to Futaba, saying goodbye to her friend when closed the door. Insed her room, she changed her clothes and put Maya's coat in her wardrobe, then headed to her bed.

Her body fell like a rock in the soft bed, her right hand reached the pillow and she dreg it close to her chest, hugging it. Her face become hotter while remembering what she slipped out to her dearest friend, she doesn't understand why she said what she said to Futaba. Of corse, she was her closest friend and both of then are in love with theirs partners, but that should be a secret, well she knew that she was kinda obvius about her feelings for Maya, even if unintentionally, but she wasn't planing to her that much, especially in that words.

She simulate a scream using her pillow to suppress the sound. "Yes, things would be more easy if i could just be honest with her, but she gets on my nerves! Everytime I look at her, I wanna punch her as much as i want to kiss her... and yet here I am, thinking in her again" she sigh "I really should sleep"

The blonde's eyes were heavy and she yawned. A little later she slept, but even in her dream, the brunette showed up with that infuriating smile, the same smile that made Claudine fall in love, and that same gaze that made her body shiver every time that theirs eyes crossed.

When she woke up, she doesn't remembered which dream she had, but she knew that was a good one, because she woke up smiling, "probably was something about being the top star, but well, if was that, was more a profecy than a dream" she gigled to herself, without realizing the soft sensation on her lips that the dream had given her. Then she goes change her clothes unware of how she was right and wrong at the same time about the profecy and about the dream itself.

 **I would love feedback, especially about the writing, that will really help me. Thanks for reading! Thoughts?**


End file.
